Goodbye
by AleNoAlex
Summary: UA - Nicolo solo quiere olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante.


—¡¿ME PUEDES DEJAR DE SEGUIR, MALDITA SEA?!

En plena calle con un buen nivel de gente en estos momentos pasando de un lado a otro, quienes están muy metidos en sus asuntos y solo le dirigieron miradas de extrañeza y algo de molestia, al girar las cabezas a él. Pero no le hubiera sorprendido si armaran una escena, como él mismo lo está haciendo. Siempre se ve peor que le grite un hombre a una mujer y no cuando la situación es al revés. Podría entender si se acercan a él para criticarlo, pero ellos no lo harían, posiblemente ni le dejarían hablar para explicarse. No es que él se sienta bien de hacer esto, pero no tiene opción. Le ha ido fatal el día de hoy, como para tolerar ser el blanco de alguien otra vez. Está tan enojado con todo, que, si viene alguien con un arma asaltarle, posiblemente acabe muriendo por provocar al ladrón y no querer entregar nada.

Aun así, no es su mal día lo que le hizo gritarle a la chica a pocos metros suyo.

Ella no es una ladrona, o no lo parece. No es que haya ladrones que siempre lo parezcan, pero uno puede darse cuenta de las intenciones cuando alguien se te pega mucho y eso es lo que ella hizo.

Seguirlo incansablemente. Lo ha estado siguiendo ya varios días.

No sabe qué quiere, qué pretende con todo esto a estas alturas.

Pero ahí está otra vez.

Podría haber sido un halago, estarle mirando desde la distancia al pasar tal vez porque llamó su atención, mas lo sería si fuese una desconocida que posa sus ojos en él por primera vez. Pero no es eso. Lleva alrededor de una semana y no puede tratarse de una cosa buena el simplemente perseguirlo, por varias manzanas, cuando lo ve pasar. Menos sano suena, cuando llegó el punto donde no hizo solamente eso.

Quizás debería denunciarla, cavila cuando se repite por segunda vez. Lo que hace ella es acoso. Por otro lado, ¿qué oficial tomaría en serio esto? Siendo conscientes de que, aún no ha cometido un crimen. No está seguro. Es posible que ella viva cerca, lo que da más sospecha el haberse mudado luego de que él lo hizo y además al mismo edificio, cerca de su departamento.

Tal vez él tiene poco amor propio y necesita que siga sucediendo esto, porque no es capaz de tener una relación amorosa desde su último rompimiento.

Cuando él la increpa, ella no responde nada. Simplemente lo mira.

Después de todo lo que ha hecho, debe tratarse de una enfermedad mental, siendo así, vaya suerte la de él. Duda que pueda avisarle a alguien que esa chica le molesta, sin sonar que discrimina.

Ese día, para su alivio, ella no avanza ni un centímetro más y Nicolo llega a su casa tranquilamente, aunque mira atrás en alguna ocasión para ver si esto es verdad, porque parecía demasiado bueno pare ser cierto.

—Tal vez deba comprar un arma por si acaso —dice al entrar en su hogar. Rechaza la idea al tener un sentimiento extraño en su pecho y un vuelco en el estómago por simplemente expresarlo.

Pero vuelve a pensar en lo del arma al día siguiente, cuando la misma chica desconocida aparece nuevamente. Esta vez no fue desde que salió del trabajo, deteniéndose en la esquina. Esta vez fue de la esquina, hasta llegar a su casa. Nicolo hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla.

Trató de darle el beneficio de la duda esta vez, más por cansancio que otra cosa. ¿Y si en realidad nunca le siguió? ¿Si tal vez era una nueva inquilina? El edificio era grande y él no era la persona más amistosa. Quizás alguien se mudó hace poco, sin avisarle a él nadie porque no tiene muchos amigos ahí.

Cuando llega el fin de semana y sale por unas horas, no la ve al regreso ni en los alrededores. Sin embargo, el lunes vuelve a encontrársela. No de salida, sino justo cuando él llega a casa. A sus espaldas, está ella. Nicolo tiene la llave en la cerradura, espiando de reojo. Dos de sus vecinos en las habitaciones de a lado, están charlando entre ellos con las puertas abiertas. Ella está tocando el pomo de la última habitación, pero en lugar de abrir, se gira y lo mira. Cohibido, Nicolo abre y rápidamente ingresa a su cuarto.

Suspira y piensa en que es hora de dejar de juzgarla, tal vez incluso ofrecerle una disculpa por todo aquello de creer que lo acosa. Pero no hoy, tal vez mañana. Posiblemente, cuando no haya nadie alrededor que pueda juzgarle con la mirada al hablar de algo así.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, Nicolo se encuentra ajustando el reloj cerca de la cocina, para medir los minutos de lo que puso en el horno. Cuando la alarma suena unas horas después, él regresa a la cocina y empieza a picar para hacer alguna ensalada. Mientras agarra el cuchillo, un presentimiento extraño se abre paso en su cabeza.

Intenta contener el aliento, para no gritar.

¿_Qué_ es esta vez? Deja las cosas como están y sale de su habitación. En el pasillo, se dirige donde ha visto entrar a la joven mujer hace unas horas, para encontrarse en efecto con lo que teme.

Es una habitación vacía, pared cerrada. Claramente de una estructura mal hecha.

No había forma de que alguien viviera ahí y ese es el único lugar a donde se dirigía, la única posibilidad siendo que ese piso está al tope.

Vuelve intranquilo a su habitación, agarrándose la frente.

…

Durante la noche, Nicolo se remueve, incómodo de todo. Del calor de la tarde, del frío de su cuerpo. Cuando se despierta, sacude la cabeza porque ha recordado y siente ganas de gritar, pero está mudo.

La computadora que usa para el trabajo está a un costado brillando encendida, actualizándose. Hay un impulso que lo guía, una vez la máquina con forma de cubo se detiene. Revisa el historial.

Las búsquedas más viejas eran sobre personas que sufrieron alucinaciones y amnesia sobre otras personas en específico, siempre con lazos cercanos. Hay personas que olvidaban la existencia de otra en su vida, tras un suceso grave en la relación de ambos. Y no en metáfora, sino que lo olvidaban de verdad, siendo incapaces de recordarlos incluso de por vida. Pero para él es diferente… Tenía sentido que su mente quisiera protegerlo. Nadie cuerdo quiere estar relacionado una asesina.

Aun hoy está feliz cuando la gente, si sabe de ella, elige no hablar y evitar el tema. También es un detalle que se toman quienes fueron amigos más cercanos a ella que a él, aun si con ellos no habla desde hace años.

Nicolo no podía recordar con exactitud todo, pero sí los momentos cruciales, para su fortuna.

Esa experiencia traumática que lo hizo volver este manojo de nervios y explosiones de ira, la persona que lo ocasionó aún le sigue y este es otro día donde le tortura su presencia fantasmal.

Ha leído sobre eso hace algunos días, un artículo en un periódico. Se trataba, más bien, sobre la amnesia. Decía que normalmente las personas solemos olvidar cosas a diario, pero hay eventos traumáticos que el mismo cerebro elige eliminar por completo de la memoria como si nunca hubieran existido. A Nicolo le parece perturbador olvidar la existencia de una persona. Qué aterrador hasta donde la mente humana podía llegar. Por fortuna, él era mentalmente más fuerte que cualquiera de esas personas, como para seguir lidiando con el recuerdo doloroso de su antiguo amor.

Al menos es lo suficientemente mayor para no dejarse influenciar y unirse o crear una secta, mientras conozca los límites estará bien.

Tener pesadillas y alucinaciones no sonaba tan mal como matar un niño o una niña, después de todo.

Y al final él no lo hizo.

Nicolo cree que hay que estar enfermo para eso, pues él jamás en su vida se atrevería alzar un arma contra nadie, ni siquiera por ella, piensa. Mucho menos por ella, luego de lo que cometió. Aún recuerda el momento de testificar en el juzgado, siendo él incluso sospechoso de aquel acto horrible. Allí es donde apoyar a alguien solo por amor le llevó, pues fue el primero en descubrir el suceso a causa de ella que quiso usar a su favor sus emociones, para ayudarla arreglárselas y tal vez huir.

Después de todo lo que le hizo pasar, era obvio que habría secuelas. Era natural que se sintiera en peligro y las alucinaciones eran producto de ese miedo a que ella realmente le pudiera hacer daño. Aun si eso no era posible, dado que ella había recibido la pena que merecía por tal crimen.

Tal vez debería hacerle caso al lema del foro donde buscó sobre experiencias paranormales y consultar un psicólogo, porque en efecto, lo que le sucede no es normal. Aunque, personas que digan locuras peores a la suya tampoco están capacitados para decirle a él qué hacer por su salud mental, se dice.

Aun así, es claro que no hay manera de que ver vívidamente a una persona que está en el otro extremo del país sea lo normal para nadie.

Sin embargo, no quiere perjudicarse por lo mal que, de por sí, le está yendo en su trabajo.

Sabe cómo se tratan estas cosas, drogas y sesiones de relatar toda su vida a un extraño. Dar el justificativo para ver si le tienen consideración o qué procede. Eso no es algo que quiera para su vida.

…

Vuelve a la clínica donde le dijeron que podría dejar su currículum porque cumple con la mayoría de los requisitos solicitados que él tiene, excepto ser mujer, pero se lo dejó pasar por la urgencia la secretaria -quien le miró mal por sus manos vendadas-, para al menos darle esperanza suficiente.

Hay algo que capta su atención cuando cruza una esquina del parque, donde hay estacionado un carrito de roscas. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en una chica que engulle una como si no hubiera comido en días. Él se detiene un momento, viéndola, con una sensación extraña. La nota sonreír con pena tras tragar y él desvía la mirada, sus latidos más rápidos luego de ser chocado por alguien al estar distraído.

Normalmente, él pensaba que la gente comiendo sin delicadeza, como esa chica de cabello castaño, se veía mal.

Niega para sí y sigue su camino.

Abre los ojos de par en par por el patrullero afuera del edificio, sin comprender por qué si no ha hecho nada malo, que recuerde. La primera idea fue cometer una infracción de tránsito o darle una citación por algo que tuviera que ver en eso, lo que podía argumentar no haber recibido. Pero no es como que haya sacado el auto, no desde que su padre le prohibió

Apenas pudo escuchar a los oficiales, sin comprender en absoluto de qué lo buscaban a él e incluso molestándose y temiendo de antemano una falsa denuncia.

Al final, un nombre en particular fue la causa de su interés y temor cuando le dicen la causa de su presencia.

Lo que menos se le ocurrió fue eso. No podía ser una realidad, debía tratarse de una mentira.

La detective sigue con otras preguntas, Nicolo apenas puede hablar, solo niega varias veces aun sin procesar del todo lo que le acaban de decir, no logra dar nada útil.

Es imposible, Sasha no puede estar desparecida, piensa.

—Según sus llamadas, fuiste el último en comunicarte con ella.

—Sí…

—Tenemos entendido que era tu novia.

Nicolo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de defenderse de la acusación entrelíneas, claramente para la mujer delante suyo era el principal sospechoso aun sin tener más pruebas. Pero él está demasiado horrorizado con la teoría que le presentan, como para decir algo en su defensa.

Eso solo hace a la detective mostrarse más inconforme.

—¿Le pasa algo?

Nicolo parpadea, sin entender a qué viene el tono confuso.

La mujer de repente le hace sobresaltar, porque es como verla cambiada en totalidad. Ya no es una adulta de canas, sino alguien que incluso puede ser de su edad. Atractiva y todo, aunque igual unos cinco o seis años mayor a él.

—Disculpe, estaba... Pensando en el trabajo.

Cuando la oficial obtiene lo poco que él puede ofrecer, temblando, se va al escritorio y teclea en internet. Sus manos se mueven como si fuera su primera vez usando un teclado, aunque llevara una década haciéndolo. Son pocas noticias referentes a su antigua ciudad, pero la más reciente y llamativa es esa.

El nombre de Sasha destaca, pero no de la forma que él espera.

Nicolo analiza y guarda los datos en su mente.

Se deja caer en la cama, trata de no entrar en pánico, intenta asegurar que esto sea real.

Se apresura al baño a mirarse en el espejo…

La imagen que éste le devuelve, le desconcierta por un momento.

Toca su cara, intentando sentir que en efecto las líneas son reales. Por si acaso, también toca el espejo para ver si es verdadero y no mala visión.

Es él. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Inspira, tocando con más fuerza el vidrio para ver si no es un papel o tecnología loca que pueda causarlo.

No supo cuánto duró, pero para cuando él logró volver en sí, le dolían los nudillos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido en el piso, en una esquina de la habitación y las manos le sangraban. El cristal estaba hecho pedazos.

Repitió el artículo leído, que lo incluía a él como sospechoso del crimen de homicidio de su novia.

…

No le hubiera sorprendido si armaran una escena, como él mismo lo está haciendo. En plena calle con un buen nivel de gente en estos momentos pasando de un lado a otro, quienes están muy metidos en sus asuntos y solo le dirigieron miradas de extrañeza y algo de molestia, al girar las cabezas a él. Podría entender si se acercan a él para criticarlo, pero ellos no lo harían, posiblemente ni le dejarían hablar para explicarse de gritarle a una chica, incluso si esta le sigue. No es que él se sienta bien de hacer esto, no es su mal día lo que le hizo gritarle a la chica a pocos metros suyo.

Pero ella no es una ladrona, o no lo parece. No es que haya ladrones que siempre lo parezcan, pero uno puede darse cuenta de las intenciones cuando alguien se te pega mucho. ¿No?

Ella es la misma chica de ayer, siguiéndole.

No sabe qué quiere, qué pretende con todo esto.

Pero ahí está otra vez.

Como sea, puede ser una casualidad que esto se repita, ¿no?

No debe ser tan paranoico. Tal ve le ha encandilado por algún motivo que no sabe y de ahí esto. En todo caso, es un halago que alguien con esa cara bonita se fije en él y le acompañe parte del camino, aunque no parece ser el mismo a donde sea que se dirige

Trata de controlarse, de enfocarse en la entrevista rumbo a la que se dirige y donde no debe dejar salir la inseguridad.

Al entrar en el edificio, la secretaria se niega a llamar a su jefe tras la encarnizada pelea verbal sobre para qué le miente si no va dejarle ni siquiera tener la entrevista prometida.

Finalmente ella pierde la paciencia y dice que si sigue hablando así, va denunciarlo.

Da un portazo al salir.

Como sea, tenía anotado otro lugar dónde podía conseguir empleo de algo…

…

Está en la sala de espera de una fábrica que necesitaba personal, cuando una mujer se puso hablar con él. Era agradable, estaban conversando bien de nada referente al trabajo que querían, al final le pregunta si tiene novia. Él responde negando, ella asiente a lo mismo, alegando sobre que su última relación le fue mal porque su ex era demasiado abrasivo y ella prefería cosas más abiertas. Ya está perdido si es coqueteo o no, no tiene muchas ganas de hablar, pero tampoco quiere parecer tan grosero de repente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto?

—Diecisiete.

La chica se queda en blanco, alzando una ceja y luego se ríe.

—Entonces vete despidiendo, no te van a dejar pasar con esa edad.

Nicolo tarda un poco en darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Pero no son las palabras o lo que significan, sino lo que él dijo por error.

Sin embargo, no se trataba de un error el contenido. Por un momento, en que se levanta sin excusarse y sale corriendo en busca de un baño, no entiende en absoluto. Cuando llega y ve el espejo, su propio rostro lo desconoce.

Está mayor a como realmente es, o eso piensa.

Con eso en mente, se dirige con ese mal sabor de boca de la fallida búsqueda de empleo.

Regresa a casa, sin el maletín.

Va estar bien, se dice.

Debe lo más posible, no traer pensamientos negativos ni emociones negativas. Después de todo, cuando más…

"Eso", ocurre, es al ser atormentado por éstas.

Al principio, creyó que era coincidencia. Sin embargo, rápidamente notó que no solo pasaba los días donde su ánimo estaba cayendo en picado y desde que lo despidieron, la desesperación lo azota como nunca antes.

Esa tarde al llegar a su departamento, recibe una llamada de sus padres. Omite su despido, no quiere alterarlos, que le envíen dinero como si fuera un perdedor que no sabe valerse por sí mismo a estas alturas de la vida, luego de irse por cuenta propia a vivir la vida adulta.

Decide prepararse algo de comer. Aunque deba ahorrar en estos días desempleado, al menos se quiere dar el lujo y compró carne igual.

Está cortándole la grasa, detestando la idea de cómo él deberá rebajarse a buscar un trabajo de baja categoría de aquí en más, y termina cortándose. Hizo una línea en el borde del dedo índice, lo suficientemente gruesa para que el hilo de sangre no cesara con unas dos gotas. Quita las manos con desagrado, volteándola y poniendo la otra debajo para no seguir manchando la carne con su propia sangre, cuando en forma de flash llega a su mente una imagen desgarradora.

A su memoria vinieron de nuevo las escenas, a modo de flashback, del cuerpo de Sasha en el suelo y él sosteniendo su abdomen sangrante.

Toda calza poco a poco. Ella había sido su novia un tiempo y quien estuvo en el juicio fue él.

Lo principal: Sasha no era una asesina, había sido asesinada.

Mientras una imagen tras otra, aparece, él se pide a sí mismo relajo mental.

Él simplemente fue afectado por aquel suceso horrible que lo dejó marcado, ya que estuvo presente mientras pasaba. Porque, al fin y al cabo, no era él el culpable. No hizo nada malo, simplemente fue víctima de las circunstancias.

Sasha estaba muerta, eso no era bueno, pero tampoco era tan malo. ¿No?

No puede ser tan grave. Sí, la amo y todo, pero estaba aquí. Había logrado salir adelante.

Quizá sea bueno entrenar, practicar un tipo de deporte, leer novelas o revistas desde los chismes hasta los horóscopos para distraer la mente. O pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Le han llamado desde la comisaría ayer, para preguntar cuándo tiene tiempo y así hablar de un secuestro acontecido en su edificio. Al parecer un padre que llevó a su hija cuya custodia perdió hace poco, y él fue uno de los últimos en ver además de saludar antes de que desapareciera con la niña de tres años. Él dijo que mañana…

Recuerda de repente a la mujer que amenazó con llamar a la policía por gritarle, a la detective con arrugas y varias canas, a la chica del puesto de roscas y la entrevista donde el mínimo de edad era veinticinco.

¿Qué día es?

De nuevo, corre a la computadora. Marchándose el blanco, de las teclas negras, con el jugo de la carne fresca, que le da ardor de la herida que se causó unos minutos atrás. Busca algún artículo que le pueda dar alguna información medianamente coherente a lo que ocurre.

Pero lo primero, es comprobar los hechos...

¿Quién es esa chica?

Y anota su nombre: Sasha Braus.

…

El día en que acepta todo lo que ha pasado, las mañanas se tornan más brillantes y poco a poco, su salud mejora. Se esfuerza por alimentarse bien, por levantarse a tiempo y empezar a volver tender su cama cada día. Limpia las ventanas una vez a la semana y practica hacerse el nudo en el cuello, para empezar, usar el único traje relativamente decente que tiene. Empieza a ser insistente en las entrevistas y, aunque no es lo que espera, consigue un lugar como su-chef en el restaurante de no tan alta categoría, pero algo es algo. Y es raro descubrir que le agrada preparar comida.

Eso no sería posible de no ser por ella.

Finalmente vuelve hablar con sus viejos conocidos, citándose en un bar de por aquí ya que ninguno quiere ir a un restaurante con estrellas. Ninguno de ellos ha cambiado mucho físicamente, lucen igual de jóvenes a no ser por unas ligeras líneas u ojeras que sean causadas por no dormir bien mientras viajaban acá, de hecho, hicieron una escala ya que saldrían del país. Connie y Jean… claramente son de los que gustan de emborracharse, todo un par de niños piensa Nicolo. Como si acabaran de descubrir el alcohol. Así que él debe arreglárselas con ambos y prestarles su cuarto, cuando ocurre lo inevitable. Uno duerme en el sofá y otro en una bolsa de dormir que él guardo de su tiempo en la escuela primaria.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos se levantan y no duran nada cuando empiezan hablan sobre irse -incluso con sus cuerpos tembleques a causa de los efectos del alcohol-, parecen recobrar memoria sobre el estado de ánimo de Nicolo ayer, sobre todo su falta de amigos y el vivir solo. El casi cocinero profesional suspira con resignación, aceptando su preocupación, aunque es algo que le parece innecesario. Le resulta fastidioso que tanto él como Connie sean de esa forma, asegura que no es nada raro vivir solo, que sí tiene amigos, aunque no sean de visitarse seguido, y que está bien por su cuenta.

Se levantó más temprano que ellos, trayendo comida hecha en lugar de cocinar porque necesitaban algo que les quitara la resaca, y él no quería desgastarse con eso esta vez. Simplemente sopa de un camión de comida situado afuera del edificio y condimentos que dejó poner.

Extremadamente picante, Jean grita. Pero al menos despierta en sus sentidos, agradeciendo ya no vivir con su madre que le hubiera tirado un zapato

—Porque es una vieja loca —dice, aunque suena ahora con cariño, no como cuando eran adolescentes.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —le pregunta Connie.

Nicolo antes de contestar, ve a su amigo más alto. Tiene esa cara de sospecha, parece que también preguntará si no dice nada, por lo que acierta al confesar.

—Lo de Sasha me afectó como no tienen idea, aún lo hace. Pero ahora, logré aceptar lo ocurrido.

Hay cosas que ellos jamás sabrán, que jamás les dirá, de lo contrario no dudarán un segundo en agarrarlo por la fuerza y forzarlo hacerse exámenes psicológicos.

No es algo que soportaría, además si ya aceptó el problema, no hay nada de malo. Después de todo, la aceptación es el paso definitivo. Sabrá él mismo cómo manejarlo, aun si ellos dijeran que deben afrontarlo con ayuda profesional. No los obedecería. Luego de todo lo que pasó, solo quiere que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

—Sabes, qué grosero que no nos cocinaste algo tú mismo. ¿Por qué comprarles comida a tus amigos luego de dos años de no verlos? —Jean indica.

Nicolo baja la cabeza, un poco culpable.

—No fue… Lo siento, eso solo…

—Está bromeando —aclara Connie.

Finalmente, ellos se van más calmados tras que le pase su número de teléfono.

Unos minutos después de que ellos giran por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras y salir, Nicolo sonríe con más entusiasmo mientras regresa a su habitación.

Corre las cortinas que estuvieron cerradas en el living, para dejar entrar los rayos de luz de esa mañana hermosa.

—No tengo muchas ganas de cocinar el desayuno hoy. El olor de esa sopa fue suficiente.

—No les cocinaste nada, porque querías que se vayan rápidamente, ¿cierto? —es un regaño.

Nicolo miró de soslayo y sonrió, por su respuesta y poder apreciar el semblante de Sasha con ese tono de luz. Su voz era de nuevo la melodía para sus oídos y hacía su compañía más placentera, porque dejaba de parecer un fantasma o la imagen de un peligroso ser que su mente confundió anteriormente, dando múltiples posibilidades falsas de su persona.

—Prepara algo para desayunar, Nicolo.

Esto era perfecto. Ahora que podía recordarla, no solo podía verla con tranquilidad, sino oírla. Eso le había quitado el peso tenebroso al asunto.

—No te preocupes. No es que no quiera comer, sino que quería desayunar contigo.

La ve que sonríe más ampliamente y celebrando, para su placer.

Esto era mucho mejor a dejar que con su cerebro juegue un jodido psicólogo o psiquiatra.

Nadie, menos ellos, tienen permitido decir que está mal o la estupidez de que está loco. Si los expertos preparados para estos problemas anormales, y con supuesta autoridad, ni siquiera iban hacer justicia, tampoco deberían querer quitársela.

Ya la había sido separado de ella una vez, no dejaría que la separen otra más.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** AU donde también Gabi mató a Sasha, porque no sé qué otro personaje haría eso.

**Curiosidades:**

1.- Goodbye de Apparat, para el título actual 2.- El documento donde escribí se titulaba 'su novia muerta', aunque le quitaba misterio.

La plática amistosa es para avisar que estoy en cuenta regresiva con mis fics nikosasha, por ahora son 10 para arreglar y publicar. Tras eso, me quedaré en hiatus hasta que el manga acabe, triunfe Paradi o Nicolo muera. Si nada de eso pasa, me podrán encontrar con Bleach que tengo pendientes de actualizar.

Sin embargo, en lugar de irme exactamente del fandom es posible que haga parejas crack con Sasha como personaje protagonista, dentro o fuera del universo SNK. Solamente será un descanso de la OTP, que no estoy a favor de ciertos sucesos del manga actual -124, no es difícil adivinar qué- y prefiero alejarme un poco. Que total, no soy tan apegado al manga en sí. Tampoco quiero que se haga tedioso para mí al forzarme a escribir, pues tengo tengo otros intereses en este momento, a parte de la obligación con el otro fandom donde dejé fics colgados.

Ya que no volveré a publicar notas, les doy gracias por leer y les deseo Felices fiestas.


End file.
